


Tony's Gangbang Fun

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: StarkerBingo2019 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Background Relationships, Come Eating, Consensual Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Faux Prostitution, Feminization, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Piss kink, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, just all the kinks, pushing sexual limits, this is starker and the rest are background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Starkerbingo prompt: Gangbang
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Tony Stark/Everyone
Series: StarkerBingo2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411078
Comments: 10
Kudos: 206
Collections: Starker Bingo 2019





	Tony's Gangbang Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Gangbang because;;;; also… this could be seen as a sequel to Baby Girl Tony Stark, or as a Stand alone!
> 
> Warnings: gang bang, degradation, sexual pain infliction, faux-pimping out, sexual dehumanization, slight feminization, and a shit ton of kinks that range from BDSM to cum eating to piss kink.

Tony, to his credit, has always been a slut. So really… no one should be surprised that he found it hard to settle down.

Don’t get him wrong, Tony absolutely loves Peter with all his heart. He would happily give up sex all together if it meant he gets to live the rest of his life with Peter Parker.

Thank the fucking gods Peter doesn’t want that.

No, when Tony told Peter of all his past escapades—which might have taken like a whole week—Peter’s eyes had darkened and he had fucked Tony harder than ever before.

So Tony decided to bring it up. Because the worst case scenario, he can say he misread Peter’s enthusiasm over his stories and shrug it off. Right? Please be right…

~

“Hey, Peter? Can I talk to you for a second?”

Peter hums and tilts his head up from looking at the movie, eyes still on the screen until he can finally tear his eyes away, smiling at Tony. If there’s proof Peter loves Tony, it’s in the fact he would miss parts of Star Wars for him. “Yeah?”

“Um… well… I was wondering if you wanted to try something new in bed… it’s okay if you don’t, it was just an idea, but-“

“Tony? I don’t know why you’re so nervous but you don’t have to be. I’ve heard everything you’ve ever done, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Tony kisses Peter because Peter is perfect and he wants to kiss him. And then- “Can we maybe… I would like it if… maybe it would be hot to… Would you like to…”

“Tony!” Peter giggles and kisses his cheek.

Tony blushes and shakes his head. “A gang bang. On me. Would that-would that be something you would… like?”

Peter is quiet for long enough that Tony wants to hide under his bed forever. He’s about to call the whole thing off when Peter finally speaks. “Yeah. If I was in charge, and I get to do the after care. Then yeah.”

Tony is so impressed and so grateful that he sucks Peter off right then and there.

~

Peter, for his credit, went above and fucking beyond.

Tony is currently kneeling on a pillow (okay, it might be a special kneeling pad specially made for Tony to kneel for hours at a time. Shut up about it.) and his hands are tied behind his back. He has a blindfold on for now ( “I like to watch you squirm when nothing is happening but you can’t see” ) and a cock gag in his mouth. His thighs are spread very far apart by a spreader bar, and his cute little (no, it’s not actually little. But compared to Peter’s mutant monster cock?) on full display, locked up in a cute little cock cage so he won’t even be able to get hard. He’s in a bralette and a mini skirt, and the skirt is riding all the way up because of the spreader bar. He also has a rather sizeable plug up his ass—hes going to be taking a lot of cock today, he’ll need it.

Peter took a picture before letting anyone else see him.

“Welcome, everyone! As you can see, I have a very wonderful new toy for us. As you can see, you each have $100 in Monopoly money. The prices are on the menu you also have, but I’ll read it out once for everyone.” Peter smirks you himself as Tony starts to squirm more and more.

“Oral is $25. To fuck his ass is $50. DP is $150. To cum inside his mouth and make him swallow is $75, if he can spit $50, cumming on his face is $25, and cumming on his chest is $10. Cumming up his ass is $50 and on his ass is $25. If you want anything else, you can talk to me about it and negotiate a price.”

Tony whines loudly. It’s like he isn’t even here! God damn it’s so fucking sexy. He winces as his blindfold is removed and he can see everyone staring at him. God it’s… scary. But Peter is right there, so he thinks he can handle. “Alright, who’s first?”

Clint, the cocky mother fucker, walks up first. He hands Peter a 20 and a 5 (they all have four of each) and steps up. “I wanna go first please. I also want to fuck his throat.”

Peter hums and takes the money, putting a paper clip on it. “Thank you, sir. I’ll have him set up for you. Anyone wants his ass while Clint has his mouth?”

Tony whispers as Peter removes the cock gag, working his jaw. Already sore, Jesus…

“I think just a show for now. I don’t wanna cum yet, I wanna save my money.”

Peter laughs fondly and nods. “Sure, go ahead! Take as long as you like. Everyone else—we have drinks and snacks over there at the bar, and you can enjoy the show as you please!”

Tony looks up at Clint through his lashes, opening his mouth obediently. God, hearing everyone else talk about him like he’s not here, seeing them drink and ignore them out of the corner of his eye, knowing Peter is watching him like a hawk in case Tony gives the safe signal… it’s making him feel all fuzzy in the best possible way.

And Clint is brutal. He doesn’t want a blowjob-he wants to fuck Tony’s throat. Tony doesn’t have a gag reflex anymore, but the choking sounds are loud and lewd and-

And over way too soon, for Tony’s liking. “Alright, I’m bored.” Clint looks around and notices most others have already stripped to some degree, and sheds his pants the rest of the way, walking to the bar with his cock hard and wet proudly.

Tony pouts, knowing better than to speak though. That’s fine. Clint didn’t even make him cry, so he can have better.

Peter hums as T’Challa walks up, smiling at him. “Hello. What can I do you for?”

“I would like to fuck him, please. Preferably over the couch. I would like to cum inside him also.”

Peter smiles and nods, taking all T’Challa’s money. “You can stay after you’re done if you want to watch.” He takes the spreader bar off for now, helping Tony stand and pushing him over the couch so his ass is up in the air. He moves the bar back into place but around his ankles, so his legs are spread apart, but not enough to hurt. Next, he slowly removes the plug and adds a lot more lube. “Okay T’Challa, all yours.”

Tony whimpers and bites the couch cushion as T’Challa slowly eases into him. It’s a stretch, even with the plug.

“Stop biting, bitch. How much to slap him with my cock?”

Tony looks up, whimpering. Loki has a glass of wine in his hand, and he’s mostly still dressed. Except for the giant fucking cock that’s hanging out proudly of Loki’s breeches, red and angry looking. Oh fuck.

“Hm… I’ll say $20. Do you want to cum in his mouth or on his face?”

“His face. That will leave me with $30, yes?”

“Yes sir. You can give it to someone else or have his mouth again later or maybe buy another kink if you want.” Tony swears he’s going to break the cage and get hard anyway. It’s like he isn’t even here. He’s just an inanimate object! And object currently getting fucked so hard he’s going to definitely feel this later, even if no one else took a turn on his ass.

“I will think about it.” He hands over the money needed and then shoves his cock into Tony’s waiting and eager mouth. Loki is… interesting. He doesn’t seem to be doing this to get off—he’s slow, making Tony’s cheek bulge out with his aim, his cock slipping out often. Every time it does, Loki slaps his cheek harshly with it, making Tony whimper and feel even more dirty than he already does.

T’Challa groans lowly as he finishes, hips thrush against Tony’s as he empties his balls into Tony’s guts. He pulls out after, humming happily and going to the bar. He’s butt naked—when did that happen?—and several other people are eyeing his cock with lusty looks. Tony can’t see much, but he can feel his jizz leaking out of his own ass. God he feels fucking dirty.

“Okay everyone, his ass is open! Who wants a turn?” Peter calls out. He’s still completely dressed, but his pants are bulging and he isn’t trying to hide it at all.

Natasha smiles and walks over, naked except for the giant strap she has. Fuck. “My turn. How much to make his ass red before I do?”

Peter hums, pretending to think. “I think $25 for 25 hits is fair. You’ll still have 25 left after-“

“I’ll donate it to someone else, I’m sure they’ll make me cum for my generosity.” She smirks.

Peter laughs and nods. “Cheeks only. No balls no thighs no hole, cheeks only. 25 hits, with your hand, then you can fuck his ass.”

Tony yells out at the first hit. Nat is fucking _strong_. He whimpers as Loki immediately follows the hit with a slap to the face, his cock leaving pre and spit all over his now red and blotchy cheek.

“I want to cum now. Look up at me and keep your eyes open.”

“If you get any in his eyes you’re dead, Loki.”

Tony whimpers as the tenth hit to his ass comes, and he looks up at Loki with wide eyes. Loki is amaxing at aiming it would seem—he gets it all over Tony’s cheeks and lips, some on the bridge of his nose. None in his eyes though. Tony licks his lips, winking at Loki as Loki sighs happily and goes back to the bar for a refil.

By the time that’s done, Natasha is delivers the final spank to the middle of his ass, and then spreads his cheeks. “You take it like a champ, don’t you little pet? Let’s see how well you handle my cock.” She pushes in without mercy, and T’Challa’s cum makes it easy for her. He whines and tries to push back but he has no leverage. His hands are tied behind his back and his ankles are locked.

“What a cute, eager little slut you have here Peter. God, look at his cunt. So sloppy and used up already! We’ve barley even started, Peter.”

Peter hums happily, rubbing himself through his pants to relieve the pressure a bit. “I do, don’t I? Maybe I’ll have to get a new one after this.” He shrugs, and Tony sobs, shaking his head.

“I would like to use his mouth, please.”

Peter smirks and takes $25 from Harley. “Go ahead.”

Harley smirks and drops his pants, climbing up so his ass is directly in Tony’s face. “Eat me out please.

Tony can’t really refuse, because now he has an ass in his face and his mouth is otherwise occupied. Besides—Harley already paid. It would be theft to deny!

Natasha actually makes it easy for him, honesty. She’s fucking him so hard that he’s moving forward with every thrust, which makes it unbelievably easy to fuck Harley with his tongue.

Tony isn’t sure he needed to know that Harley can cum from getting eaten out only, but he does now.

Natasha decides to pull out at the same time, humming happily. Peter smirks. “Who’s next?”

Pepper walks up, with Rhodey, smiling. “I want to ride his face and cum all over his face. And I want Rhodey to fuck him while I do.” She hands over $150, all of Rhodey’s and half of hers.

Peter takes it, smirking knowingly. He know the happy couple have invited Tony into their bed before. “Alright. Let me move him to the bed and he’s all yours.”

It takes a few minutes, but Tony is now laying on his back, arms tied above him to the bedpost. Pepper is riding his face like she doesn’t care if he can breathe or not. Tony’s legs are out of the spreader bar, but now they’re tied up behind his ears and Rhodey is fucking him so hard Peter is half scared the bed will break. Pepper and Rhodey are kissing each other, and it’s like Tony is only a toy. He’s just masterbatory aid. A sex toy for the couple to use.

Peter asks to take a picture, and they let him. This one is going to be saved.

Rhodey cums first, filling Tony up even more than before, and pulling out to stroke his cock. The cum he wipes off his cock goes directly into Tony’s now gaping asshole. He leans over and starts to rub Pepper’s clit, and Pepper honest to god _screams_. She pulls back a bit, squirting all over Tony’s face.

Peter takes a picture of the aftermath too. Because his face is fucking priceless. Jesus he’s a mess.

“Alright, who’s next?”

“I would like a turn, please. I also have an… unorthodox request.”

Peter fights the urge to roll his eyes. The dude isn’t from the 20s, he’s been raised in modern times. Asshole. “Yes?”

“How much to… urinate… on Tony?” Strange asks.

Peter frowns and looks to Tony. They’ve never done this before, and he doesn’t know if Tony would be up for it. “If you want to pee on my face, $75. Chest I’ll accept $50.”

Harley’s eyes light up and he walks over. “I’ll pay the $75 to see that. Then you can still do what you want after, doctor.”

Stephen smirks and nods. “I would like to urinate on his face and then finish inside him.”

Peter shrugs after double checking with Tony and takes all their money. “Let’s move him to the hardwood that way we won’t have to replace the whole bed.”

After Peter has Tony kneeling on the hardwood—Tony said absolutely not to ruining his kneeling pad—he has his hands tied behind his back again. Strange requested for Tony to have his glasses on—Peter is convinced this is more of a “Fuck you Stark” than a kink but he’ll keep that to himself, because Harley is already jerking himself off watching—and Peter is okay with it because that means none will get into Tony’s eyes. Below him, the cum is slowly dripping out of his ass and making a disgusting mess that Peter appreciates. He also takes a picture of when Strange starts to pee, getting the whole picture captured.

Tony, to be honest, doesn’t hate it. It’s weird and he doesn’t think he’ll ask to do this again, but he expected to be completely disgusted. But no, he’s just… okay with it. Who knew.

After he’s requested to bend over in the mess, head on the floor, ass in the air—then he thinks this might be disgusting. It’s all sticky and cold now and uh… but whatever, because Harley is making very pretty noises watching, and now Loki is watching too and—What did they just say? (How much to see Harley cum on his hair while he’s like this? I’ll say… $20. Oh, that’s perfect. Then I’ll still have $10 left to cum on his face once you make him sit up.) And Jesus Strange can fuck so hard.

Tony whines and pants, feeling so fucking gross but so fucking good at the same time. He winces when he feels hot cum rope around his hair, making it even more disgusting than before. And then—he’s being yanked up by his hair—ew, Peter—and Loki is cumming on his face and Strange is fucking him even harder and the new angle is so fucking good it hurts and then—then it’s over, because Strange is grunting and finishing inside him.

“Jesus, Peter. We ruined your toy.” Says Loki.

“Yeah, isn’t he disgusting?” Peter tsks. “Alright, who’s next?”

Thor steps up, downing the rest of his beer and putting it down. “I was like a turn with him, spiderling. I would like to have him on his back, and I would like to cum inside him.”

“Oh, that’s perfect. I would like to ride his face please.” Wanda smiles and hands him $50.

Peter shrugs and nods, taking the $150 total and laying Tony on the floor in the puddle of mess. “Color baby?” He whispers.

Tony whines and blinks to try and come back to himself. “I’m green. So green. I’m so dirty, Peter”

Peter laughs fondly and makes it so his arms won’t fall asleep, and then bends his legs so his ankles are behind his ears. He keeps them there with the spreader bar.

Wanda kneels over his face, leaning back and lowering her pussy to his lips, sighing happily as she starts to ride his tongue and lips.

Thor sticks two fingers inside the mess inside Tony, then rubs it on his dick as lube and pushes himself in, starting a pace only a god could do.

“Nasty little whore. God, so perfect. So gross, I don’t even know if it’s safe to have your lips near my pussy. You take it all so good baby, so perfect. So good at licking my pussy. Yeah!”

Tony does sort of zone out during this. He has a pussy on his face and he feels like he’s drowning she’s so wet. It feels so fucking good to just take it. He doesn’t get any say. If he breathes, that’s up to Wanda. And Thor—Jesus, he feels like Thor is trying to get to his throat through his ass. He feels like he’s pulled a muscle in his thigh, and his ass might actually fall off it’s so sore and abused. But he feels so good, he never wants it to stop.

Of course, it does stop eventually. Wanda coats his face with her squirt, and Thor cums fucking buckets. He feels bloated and full and he might explode.

“Tony!”

Tony blinks his eyes open, looking at Peter. He smiles. “Holy fuck.”

Peter shakes his head, laughing fondly. “You didn’t answer me at first.”

“I’m sorry sir. I just… wow. That was intense. My ass hurts so much.”

“Is it time to stop, baby?”

Tony shakes his head vehemently. “No, I love it. I want more. I want to know how much I can take. Please?”

Peter hesitates, but he nods. “Okay. Who’s next, then?”

Natasha walks forward, beaming braggingly At Peter. “I worked out what may be the deal of the day.”

Peter smirks and raises a brow at her. “And?”

“And I want to watch Steve and Bucky ruin his asshole together. I got Clint to pitch in, and with our money combined, they can cum inside too. And Clint with $50 left over, he wants to aim inside Tony’s ass when he gapes after. That’s all our money. Deal?”

Peter looks to Tony, who is panting and gasping for air. He nods, whimpering. “But I want to be on the bed now. Lay down a towel please?”

A few minutes later, Tony’s hands are tied above his head. He has two towels folded under him as a pillow and one layer out under him to avoid the biggest of messes. His ass is in the air, spreader bar in place at the knees. Clint is eating Nat out next to the bed, as a thanks for the extra money. And Steve and Bucky are fucking Tony like pistons, kissing above him and not paying any attention to him at all.

Tony feels like his ass is going to explode. They both have giant dicks and he’s being split in half! And all he can do is sob into ‘pillow’ and take it.

He fucking loves it.

His dick is aching to get free of his cage, but he can’t get hard and it’s driving him crazy.

“God, your toy is so sloppy, Parker. I can hear the cum sloshing around in there. Fuck, how many—oh god!” Steve fucks into him faster, obviously finishing.

Bucky makes a whining noise. “I’m not close yet! You came too fast.” He pouts.

Steve pulls out, groaning at the sight. “Well, you won’t be able to feel anything anymore, his hole is too ruined.”

And it is, holy fuck it is. Peter has to take a second to appreciate it. It’s red and puffy, glistening with cum and lube. It’s clenching uselessly; even with Bucky’s cock in him, the rim can’t close all the way around him and stay that way. God it looks like it hurts. “Well, I guess-“

“Sammy. Come here, help Bucky be able to actually feel something while he fucks Peter’s bitch.” Steve calls.

Sam had been entertaining himself with watching other people get it on. Especially Thor and Loki, who apparently don’t understand the concept of incest. He looks over at them, rubbing his dick lazily. “Huh?”

“I finished, but Bucky didn’t. Come fuck Stark.”

Sam shrugs and stands, shedding his pants. His dick isn’t as big as Steve’s—stupid serum—but it isn’t small at all. “Okay. How much Parker?”

“You wanna cum inside?” He smiles when Sam nods. “$100.”

Sam sighs and hands over the fake cash, wasting no time to fill Tony’s gaping ass and fuck him. He’s already pretty close too from the two hours of edging he did to himself. He didn’t want to cum before he got to Stark!

Tony is a sobbing mess at this point. He feels so good and so used and so sore and he hasn’t felt this turned on in so fucking long!

Steve doesn’t know how, he really doesn’t. But Sam and Bucky always cum together. Always. How???

They pull out and Natasha walks over, moaning at the sight. “Clint, come here. Cum in him. God, he’s so fucking loose! Look at that gape. Couch a pretty little slut.”

And Clint does. He aims his cock and adds to the mess inside of Tony. How many people have cum inside him at this point? 7? 8? Jesus, that’s fucking insane!

Wanda comes over, and she looks very hot and bothered. “I want to watch the hulk destroy Tony please.”

“No. Absolutely not. There’s way to know if he will—“

“How much? I wanna see that too.” Hope smirks and pulls Scott along by his collar. Getting closer. “And how much to watch Scott eat him out after?”

Scott gasps, eyes wide. “You want me to—but so many people have—that’s gross!”

“Please Peter?” Wanda gives puppy dog eyes. “With me and Pepper and Scott and Bruce and Hope, that’s enough, right? We will all make sure he does not go out of control!”

Peter hesitates, and looks to Tony. “Is it any different then Steve and Bucky?” Tony smirks again, breathing heavily. “Let him at me.”

Peter sighs and nods to them. “Fine. Give me all your money.”

It takes a bit of prodding at Bruce, but soon enough Hulk is there, angry and growling.

Wanda licks her lips, rubbing her clit. Several other people gather around for the biggest show of the night.

Peter sighs and leans over, slapping Tony’s asshole and making the older man cry out in pain. “Right here big guy. Come on. He’s begging for it.”

It’s brutal. It’s hard to watch. It’s the sexiest thing Peter has ever seen in real life.

Hulk is holding Tony’s hips hard enough that Peter is scared he’ll break Tony. But he doesn’t. And he’s fucking him so hard that not only is the bed shaking, the whole room is shaking.

If Tony is even able to stand in the morning, Peter will be impressed.

Hulk lasts an amazingly short amount of time, all things considered. Although, maybe it makes sense. He’s just going off of animalistic need to cum.

“Okay folks, I think-“

“Wait! I want to watch Scott eat him out. Please?” Hope stops rubbing her clit to ask Peter.

Peter sighs. “Okay. Gimme a minute.” He goes to Tony’s ear, whispering to make it private. “Honey? Can you take it? You can safe word-“

“I want it. Please. Take my cage off please?”

Peter smiles sadly and nods. “Okay. Don’t cum though.”

“I’m not 15, I can’t cum without my cock being touched anymore. Unfortunately.”

Peter laughs and pulls back, setting to work.

Ten minutes later, Tony is tied up and his legs are spread and Scott is hesitating.

“Come on baby. Be my sloppy little slut.”

Scott blushes and starts to eat Tony out. And Tony is in heaven. Even though it hurts, Scott’s tongue soothes it and he’s finally able to get hard.

And when Scott finally finishes, Tony is sobbing so hard he can barley even breathe.

It takes a few minutes to kick everyone out, but after that, Peter strips and attacks Tony’s lips. “I fucking love you so much. You’re so fucking good. So good for me. Perfect.”

Tony sobs and clings to Peter. “Please, please, please make me cum, wanna cum so bad!”

Peter smiles and grabs Tony’s cock, along with his own, and starts to jerk them off. “My perfect boy. So fucking perfect. I love you so much, you took everything I gave you so fucking well—oh my god Tony, you’re so perfect!”

Tony lasts about 39 seconds, but who’s counting?

After they both finish they take a very long shower (Peter was scared of hurting Tony, but he needed to keep him clean) and they’re snugging on the bed happily. “I love you too, Peter. I… thank you.”

Peter smiles and kisses him softly. “Anything for you, baby.”


End file.
